


狭路相逢

by ssskXIAOFU



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssskXIAOFU/pseuds/ssskXIAOFU
Summary: 吸血鬼宇智波和魅魔春野樱在卫生间相逢的故事。





	狭路相逢

如果把时间往前倒半个小时，春野樱一定不会选择在酒吧卫生间喝药水而是跑得远远的。

如果把时间往前倒半个小时，宇智波佐助一定会面带微笑，把春野樱给揪出来。

可是上帝说过，这个世界，没有如果。

半个小时前，万圣节前夕。

建在人间与魔界交界线的酒吧在今天开业。平日各过各的妖魔鬼怪和凡胎肉体只有在万圣节前夕才会聚在一块，反正这时候人类也浓妆谈抹扮作鬼怪，哪怕现出原型也只会说一句：“嘿，兄弟你cos的不错。”

cos，全称cosplay，角色扮演。

水月提着刀在心里默默咀嚼了一下这个人类用语，已经有十个人问他这个刀在那个道具店做的了。刚刚来了个警察要扣他的刀，于是他只好趁机溜出来把刀藏起来。

等藏好地方的时候已经快十二点了，差刻就到万圣节了，人越来越多。他常年到人间厮混，所以对人的气味还可以忍受，有的妖魔鬼怪受不住，待一会儿就冲出去吃药压抑进食欲望或者开始呕吐。

他心里默默评价：菜。

水月人挤人了好一会儿才找到宇智波佐助他们，感叹人类人口真是日益增多，宇智波佐助也一眼就看到了他，重吾招了招手，摸了一下狂化到一半还没完全褪却的鬼角。香磷则是不屑地哼了一声。

“你知道吗，香磷的狐狸味儿跟人类味道混一起真是有种奇妙的感觉。”他拍了一下忙着把角褪下的重吾，远远看到了香磷又开始嘴欠，两个人拌嘴拌了好几年，香磷自然也不甘示弱，跟皮毛同样火红的红色头发甩了一下，嗤笑着瞥了一眼鬼灯水月：“上古九尾狐的味道有些人当然不配闻。”

没人乐意制止他们俩水平相当于小学二年级学生的吵架，等重吾的鬼角终于褪了回去，他才声音沉静的冲水月开口：“你刀呢。”

“藏起来了，太惹眼了差点被扣。”

“……”

漩涡香磷推了推眼镜：“还不是你非要带出来炫耀。”

宇智波佐助把杯子放到桌上，重吾看了他一眼，水月的回击没能说完，被宇智波佐助的话给断了回去：“快十二点了，你们想去哪儿玩去吧，明天凌晨四点前在回来。”

水月一听去玩，登时比谁都乐意，重吾沉稳，慢吞吞地站了起来，问：“少爷，那你呢，我们用等你回来吗。”

佐助摆了摆手表示不用，从人界游历也快三年了，这次算是第一次回来。跟重吾随便交代了几句，说刚回来好好玩玩。重吾也不是拖泥带水的人，佐助既然说了他也没再说什么，直接拎着水月走了。

他跟重吾他们认识也不过才三年，十七岁那年跟哪个跟蛇一样，实际上也确实是蛇的变态大蛇丸去人界学习了几年。别人家的家族师父都是一板一眼的路子，宇智波吸血鬼名门的家族师父却是一个不请自来的变态大蛇。而变态大蛇也不知道给宇智波家二少爷灌了什么迷魂汤，竟然真的就跟他一起学。而家里的大哥竟然也不阻止。

少年一跑跑了两三年，如今回来按人类年龄算也二十岁了。

人都打发走了，他也打算好好转一下。先上天跟某个天天睡觉吃拉面的狐狸算一下一年前给他传送魔法卷轴结果传成小黄书的这比账。

宇智波佐助径自往偏僻的地方走去，独自穿过拥挤的人潮，这地方附近是一个小树林，很黑，虽然很方便做很多事但是太黑又太冷，于是意外的人少。

偏偏哪里面还安置了个卫生间。

宇智波佐助额角跳了跳，心想人类的脑子怎么回事，是不是只有僵尸才能理解。

僵尸能不能理解不知道，宇智波佐助穿过树林，自卫生间的门缝里传出来的不是臭味，一种诡异香气，很淡，能看出来香气的主人在竭力忍耐。

暗夜中宇智波佐助的红色竖瞳微微睁大，他改变了方向，走进卫生间，忽略上面写的“女士”，进去打开了其中一扇门。

果然。

粉发碧眼的猫咪，因为突然发情导致化成的人身都颇为半斤八两，猫耳朵和尾巴都没能隐去，耳朵和尾部尖尖，分明是——

粉发女孩看到他，手里的药瓶哐啷一下掉地上，轱辘轱辘滚到了宇智波佐助的皮靴边。

“好久不见啊。”

少年的声音颇为咬牙切齿。

“春·野·樱。”

药瓶哐啷啷倒地了。春野樱的心和药瓶一样倒地了。

少年扬了扬眉，“噢，不对。应该是——”

“魅魔。”

咣。春野樱的心碎了。

她慌乱拾了一下自己的内心碎片，尴尬的摆出一个笑容：“好久不见……佐助……少爷。”

“你还知道我叫佐助。”

生气了，真的生气了，春野樱心想完了完了。好死不死，好巧不巧，偏偏碰见了三年前的前男友。

面前这位祖宗平日里虽然表情没几个，虽然好久不见，但生气时的表情还是让她到如今也觉得是很好分辨的。

黑色的眼底发出微微的红光，嘴角抿的笔直，眼神一刻也没离开过她的表情。

春野樱被看得心慌，当初十六七藏不住事的小小少年已经长成了大人。生气的表现也自然跟以前不同，比如以前宇智波佐助生气了一定会哼一声拂袖而去你不道歉他一个月都不会在跟你说一个字。

现在的宇智波佐助微微倾下了身，手伸向撑着手坐在地上仿佛下一秒就要拿手绢儿哭泣的春野樱，的尾巴尖上。

“发情时耳朵和尾巴都会呈出本人的代表性颜色，有的是红色，有的是紫色，你的是粉色。”他的声音毫无波澜，却听得春野樱浑身一抖。“你当初，一个字一个字亲口告诉我的。”

当初。

这两字像是具象化的大石头压在了她的肩膀上。

是了，哪怕现在生气时也看不出什么表情，平时里漠然冷静的宇智波佐助也有一段纯情的少年时光，而故事的结局则是以他被甩了而遗憾告终。

他被甩了。

那时候他因为把狼人家的少爷打挂彩了，被罚禁足时偷偷养了从魔境森林救回来的春野樱，那时她还是一只小猫咪。一直到他给她渡的魔力够她化成人形时都偷偷养在他房间里。两个人少年少女，春野樱又因为魅魔天性，生性大胆，看脸就喜欢上了当时的宇智波小少爷，而宇智波佐助因为家族原因长久孤寂的内心，也逐渐被她所填满。

直到春野樱一声不吭地走了。

佐助为何跟着大蛇丸那厮让人百思不得其解，而这其中则也有因为变态大蛇跟他说人类世界有春野樱的行踪。

本来他几乎都快要放弃，没想到一回来就碰到。

宇智波佐助冷笑了一声。

春野樱也抖了一抖。小声的为自己辩解：“我也不是一声不吭的没走呀……我给佐助君还留个鹌鹑蛋……”

男人额角一跳。春野樱没错过这一瞬间，带着满头问号思考她说错了什么。

“鹌鹑蛋。”佐助重复了一遍，嘴里像是咀嚼着这个词，然后又觉得不太好吃，不屑地吐了出来。

春野樱打小被师父带着四处晃悠，结果师父不小心把她给丢了。她也自然不知道，鹌鹑蛋这个东西在吸血鬼族群中除了表示谢绝以外，还有一层意思——

你太弱了。

春野樱就眼看着宇智波佐助扬起嘴角讽刺的笑了一声。

要是春野樱只是对他来说只是普通女性朋友也罢了，偏偏两个人真的发生过关系，什么都做过，在宇智波佐助认知里两个人已经相当于是伴侣关系了。

他倒不知道，这个弱，到底是哪里弱了。

春野樱抖了抖，慌张摆手：“我真的不知道嘛！”

她心里疯狂后悔，留什么不好留这个！闹得现在被误会了还说不清一脑门儿官司。

她咬了咬下唇，悄悄掀起眼皮看了宇智波佐助一眼，小声地说道：“佐助君你也没告诉我你是宇智波家的……”

“因为我是宇智波家的你才走吗。”

“我……嗯……”嗯？？？！！

低头认错的春野樱脑海里警铃嗡的一响，她才忽然想起自己再不喝药发情期就真的过不去了。翠绿碧眼只好泪汪汪的企图让面前人心软，退一步大家都海阔天空。

“佐助君……药瓶的味道不好闻的……你不介意鞋被染臭吗……呜呜呜这可是犀牛皮的鞋。”

宇智波佐助照旧没什么表情，春野樱趁机偷偷摸摸地伸手准备拿到药瓶喝光了就跑，就在她手伸了一半认为警报解除之后，他抬脚把药瓶踩碎了。

莫伸手，伸手必被捉。

嗡的一声，脑海哐当砸起这样一句话。

“没关系，我不介意。”

可是我介意啊！！！！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

今时今日此时此刻，她算是明白什么叫欲哭无泪。可当回过神来的身体再次反应过来时，情潮就会来得比之前更加凶猛，耳朵与尾巴因为情欲呈现出更粉的颜色，从股间传来的酥麻感觉让她浑身都软了，那一瞬间几乎就算是匍匐在地上，她竭力忍着喘息，情潮顷刻之间就把春野樱压得分外狼狈。

而宇智波佐助站在旁边无动于衷，两个人在一起的那半年足够让春野樱猜出他的想法。

要她开口，主动求他。

这是一个要尊严还是要命的问题，春野樱同志毫不犹豫的选择了后者。

毕竟是魅魔，勾引挑逗是天生就会的本事，可是她本人太迟钝，她认为的勾引挑逗水平跟红灯区的靓女差不多，明明脸不错加上有天赋加成，可她竟然只会一句“帅哥来玩呀～”

甚至还比不上人类世界超市门口的摇摇车。

可相对的，春野樱不认为是挑逗的动作与话语，却总能无意识的戳中宇智波佐助的心窝。

也许这是命中注定相性不差，是什么都好，眼下先吃定了宇智波先。

春野樱软软地扒着宇智波的肩膀，心里的小算盘打的噼里啪啦响，尾巴有一下没一下地撩拨蹭挂着佐助的手，而宇智波佐助也跟着她的动作顺势而为地向前一压，春野樱后背抵着墙，抬头寻找着佐助冰凉的唇，接着轻轻地一吻。

他并不吝啬于回应，春野樱想要他就给，不论是这经年冰凉的血液还是这一颗心，想要就让她尽数拿去。

可惜她总是不明白。

他眼神一暗，顺从向前伸去舌头，让她勾着自己的舌交缠往复，听着她吞咽口水小小的声音，手自然地搂着她的后脑，好让唇齿贴合地更紧切些。

春野樱的身体因为这愉悦和宇智波佐助的回应而兴奋了起来，她几乎能感觉身下的水在汩汩地流。忍不住更贴近了他一些，尾巴因为兴奋而不停晃着，毛茸茸勾着他的手想让他做更多的动作。

可亲吻了好一会儿男人却还没下一步的动作，手甚至还老老实实的搂着她的腰，她放开宇智波佐助，乖乖舔掉粘连的银丝，脑袋瓜迷迷糊糊的想，换作以前应该已经开始了，怎么还……

她认为是自己吻得还不够，踮起脚尖捧着他的脸又想上去亲。佐助躲了一下，唇齿凑向她的耳边，尖牙微微咬了一下她的耳廓，她抖了抖，本能的想躲，脑袋却被他的手扣住。低沉发哑的声音传进他的耳里。

“你自己弄，自己来。”

比起情话，这一句显然更像是命令。而作为曾经的床伴和算不上情侣的情侣关系，春野樱震惊于这么多年宇智波佐助的脸皮厚度变化，也震惊于她竟然一下子就明白了他的意思。

她扭扭捏捏在原地纠结了一会儿，抓着裙角的手更捏紧了一些，抬头犹豫不决的问：“可是……可以吗……好害羞……”

春野樱自觉的把好变态三个字给咽回了喉咙里。

宇智波佐助沉默了一瞬，淡淡道：“我明白了。”

？？？你明白了什么！

“樱这是不行了啊。”他凑上来，抓着她的手腕制在头脑上方，轻笑了一声，“好吧，那我……”

尽管春野樱同志可以在尊严与生命前毫不犹豫的选择生命，但是不代表春野樱真的不在乎。

电光火石间她明白了——佐助他，是在嘲笑自己身为魅魔不行了啊！

可恶！怎么可以！

宇智波佐助的钩再直也架不住有春野樱上钩，女孩推了一下宇智波佐助的胸膛，饶是大脑决定了，但嘴巴还是结结巴巴紧紧张张的回答：“我……我知道了！”

她有些难堪地抓起来裙角，蕾丝布料被她的手指蹂躏来蹂躏去，说到底她不比那些魅魔大杀四方一天能搞来好多魔力，她是菜鸟，不知道怎么投胎成了魅魔，可现在没有时间让她拿着枪指着路西法，只好忍着羞耻与汹涌情潮掀开了裙子，另一只手颤抖着解开吊带背心的前扣。

股间溢出来的水早就把大腿根弄得湿滑一片，内裤也湿漉漉的沾上了水。她褪下已经湿掉的内裤，轻薄布料滑落到小腿，没了那一层遮盖，股间两瓣嫩肉就这样暴露在空气里，花穴一时没能受住空气的凉意，下意识收缩了一下，从最里的花心滴落出来一滴淫液。而这一切都暴露在宇智波的眼里。

他眼神一暗，从见到春野樱开始在胸腔内翻涌的思念与这一刻的情绪让他几乎下一秒就想咬她的脖子吸她的血，连同她的身体一并融进自己的血液里。

但他知道，要吃到最美味的食物，还需要忍耐。

“我……”春野樱咬了咬唇，湿漉漉的眼睛像是可怜的幼兽，因为羞耻慌乱的不知道该看向哪里。低头是自己浑圆娇小的乳，乳尖都因为发情不待人上去揉捏都已经挺立起来了。而身下因为没了内裤，淫液顺着腿根往下流的感觉让她闭了闭眼。

“我想要佐助君……佐助君进来……进来樱的身体……”

手不自觉的摸向那处隐秘，细白纤长的手指沾上亮晶晶的淫液，羞耻而又放肆的在他面前玩弄自己，唯独眼神始终不敢对上靠在门上好整以暇看着她的男人，身体却放荡而张扬的发出想要他来的信号。

皮靴踏在瓷砖上发出嗒嗒的声响，她因为他的靠近终于忍不住抬眼看他，在他们肌肤贴近的那一瞬间，所有渴求都顺着她身上的味道爆发了出来，春野樱顺从地向后坐在马桶盖上，双腿早就迫不及待地圈上男人的腰，身下已经湿滑到连扩张都不必，一声娇媚的喘息与炽热挤进股间的水声则同时响起。

她抵着佐助的肩膀，有一下没一下的小声叫着，他并不因为刚开始而减缓冲撞的速度，动作从插进她的穴时就粗鲁的冲撞着，虽然耻于开口，但身体的欢愉证明了她需要他更狠一些蹂躏，每次狠狠挤开闭合的软肉时都让她舒服到想哭泣，胸乳被坚硬胸膛挤压的变形，她更高的抬起腰挺着胸前的绵软蹭他，渴望通过这点摩擦来得到快慰，心底有声音止不住的说：求你践踏我。

春野樱的身体很快就适应了宇智波佐助，他也跟着加大了动作，顶进深处便开始恶意的撞击她体内的敏感点，粗硬的顶端每次狠狠地蹂躏那一圈软肉时春野樱舒爽的几乎想要尖叫出声，可只能难耐的扒着他的肩，抓着他的披风急促地喘。

“为什么不出声。”

他的声音有些哑了，沾染着十成十的欲味，从额发渗出细密的汗珠，在她面前并不掩饰情绪，话音刚落便更深地一顶，软肉蹭着他的性器被带着一磨，低喘便控制不住地从喉咙深处里溢出来。

与三年前记忆中的宇智波佐助的差别大到春野樱有些微微发懵，因为他的动作更用力地攥紧了披风厚重的布料，脚尖难耐地蜷缩，夹着呻吟而有些懒洋洋的声音回话：“嗯、哈啊…………因为、外面有、嗯、有人啊…会被听到………”

宇智波佐助低笑了一声，腰腹向前又压了一寸，臀直接被他抬高悬空，方便他更狠地向里深入，动作并没有因为她的回答而减缓一点速度，做得过分了时候她就会带着哭腔，晃着眼泪求他慢点，与梦中百转千回相似的景象，她竟一点也没变。

“别、嗯嗯——啊……”她被他突然猛起来的动作弄得有些发恼，脑袋凑上前去咬他的锁骨，结果被他撞的措手不及，没等她咬上去腰就受不了的一挺，接着被人一把揽住后脑吻住，呻吟与对他的抱怨尽数被他封杀在唇齿里，说不出话就会让体内不停抽插和被填满的感觉来得更加明显，只能受不了地晃着腰和臀，眼泪涌在碧色眼眸里，肉体撞击出来的充沛的水声远比情爱的呻吟要来得更加让人羞耻不堪。

宇智波佐助恶劣地咬了一下她的唇瓣，唇齿分开一瞬，呼吸急促地问：“被发现了会怎么样。”

她被他亲得混混沌沌，胡乱地抓挠他的后背，被他当年一点也没变的癖好弄得唔唔唔的喊，总喜欢吮着她的唇又咬又啃，而她总只能以这样的方式抗议：“唔！嗯嗯……讨厌！会很……唔……很丢人啊……！问在做唔嗯……什么的话，怎么回唔…丢人！…”

她懊恼的丢下一句丢人，索性更紧的盘着他的腰腹，好不让自己总处于下风，他不再啃咬，舌头伸进去带着津液湿答答的纠缠了一番她的舌头，春野樱含不住流出来的津液，等他离开时对方嘴边湿漉漉的水痕配着潮红脸颊的模样，激地宇智波佐助下腹一绷。

他笑了一声，吻了一下她柔软的耳垂，炽热呼吸洒进去，一字一顿的说道：“在干你。”

没等春野樱内心的警铃响起来，不如说宇智波佐助的动作直接掐灭了她的警铃。本来已经足够敏感的穴肉被他变本加厉的蹂躏，花穴顶端被他用指尖玩弄揉捏时她受不了的哭出声，在这之后抽插的每一下里面都被刺激地喷出来水，那水声听得春野樱自己都很不得捂住耳朵，羞耻的浑身更加紧绷，可每个细胞都再说好舒服，舒爽的眼泪都被肏出来了，腿如果不是被他抬着，下一秒就要被从尾椎骨攀上的酥麻感刺激的瘫软落下。

她耳朵控制不住的竖起来，因为快感呜呜呜地叫，尾巴因为身体的刺激更紧的卷住了宇智波的手，心里却并不愿意这样被他全部掌控，捧着他的脸，胸乳更向前供起来，他也顺从地低下头，好方便她柔软的唇吻向他耳边。

春野樱的声音因为情欲都软得不行了，带着媚的呻吟刻意地在他耳边吟哦着，一下一下糯糯的喊他的名字：“佐……佐助君……喜欢……再快一点♡……嗯嗯……”

魅魔小小的尖牙咬了一下吸血鬼尖尖的耳，小小的舌尖舔过耳廓：“再用力一点……最喜欢……最喜欢佐助君……”

春野樱曾经傻不拉几的坐在床头，跟宇智波佐助说自己的才能之一是一天能说八百八十遍最喜欢佐助君，连那种像用腿量佐助君腰围的骚话都说的出口。虽然傻还有点笨，但却曾真实戳进过少年的心里。

然而几年不见，此时此刻的大胆完全是她发情了才会这样，如果不是时机恰好，他知道春野樱见到他的第一反应一定是跑。几年不见生分了不少，连情事时的话都褪成了简单的爱语，没有情窦初开的大胆，也没见到他的喜悦。

现在宇智波少爷已经学会了喜怒不形于色，脸上没什么表情，春野樱以为还想再说，话音却被人咬耳朵的动作疼地堵回去了，尖牙粗粗地磨过柔软耳廓，男人的声音压得极低，发出一声嗤笑。：“噢？难道你不应该说——想被宇智波佐助狠狠的蹂躏、想一直被我按在身下操，想要——和——○○▲▲□□——”

别说了啊啊啊啊——！！！

后面的话羞耻到在它脑海里都成了乱码，她的身体却因为这些话被挑逗的不成样子，更湿漉漉地喷出一滩水，拧着小腹身体紧紧地一绷，手攀着他的手腕就达到了高潮。

春野樱身下的水把他的裤子都打湿了，眼里迷蒙的晃着眼泪，喘着气看着宇智波佐助，高潮余韵中羞怯的不行，突然后悔当初年少轻狂不该对那时的宇智波说那么多骚话。

“你还是那么敏感。”

他又是一副没什么表情的样子，眼底却都是看穿她刚刚低劣技俩的了然。胡乱的情话爱语打不动他，可她的身体却因为他绷紧了每一处神经，尽管这有发情的催化作用，可她心底还是有无数不乐意与被看穿的无所适从感。

春野樱忽然有些委屈。

宇智波佐助在她没见的那些年里变得好多，她自己都认不出来。脑袋控制不住的胡思乱想他是不是因为自己一走了之真的很讨厌自己，是不是不喜欢她了，是不是跟别人上了床，是不是——

“唔啊！”

宇智波佐助不像自家大哥会读心，自然不知道她心里的胡思乱想，一声不吭地一把捞起她的腰强硬把她抵在卫生间的门上，两团绵软因为动作的缘故挤压在身体与门窄小的缝隙内，乳尖不停磨蹭，身前热得仿佛要烧起来了，身后男人掰开臀瓣，一声招呼都没打径直就插了进去，烫得春野樱腰腹都不由得一挺。

“啊——啊啊、嗯！”

她想扭头看他，却被他掐着脖颈转不过脸，她被他凶狠冲撞肏地呻吟止不住，张着嘴呼吸像是依靠他而生的鱼，两个人的液体混合着从大腿内侧往下流，滴到地上形成了一滩水渍。脚尖受不了踮起，若不是身后的佐助握着她的腰，她现在就会立刻虚软倒地。

她看不到后面，平白多了一些不安全感，尾巴被人捏在手里把玩的感觉让她顿时浑身紧张起来，软肉夹的佐助呼吸都粗重，便捏着尾巴用力拍打了一下臀瓣，就听见她呜咽的叫，腰都抖了一下，股间喷出一股热流——她又高潮了。

春野樱是猫。尾巴尖儿和臀瓣都敏感的不行，他熟悉她的身体，自然知道她敏感到什么地步，以前平时稍微捏着把玩都会让她潮红着脸呜咽。他这次玩弄尾巴后又发狠了向里蹂躏穴肉，本身就足够敏感的身体被他这么一刺激，春野樱连反应都做不过来就又一次高潮。

连续两次高潮，女孩的腿软得站不住，被佐助及时捞起，她真的受不了了，被他一刻也不停的动作肏得哭叫，又被他捂住嘴，露出半张潮红的脸和一双水汽氤氲的绿眼。

“有人来了。”

她不知道自己的样子在宇智波佐助眼里是什么景象：淌着汗滴光裸的后背，被肏弄时一晃一晃的臀瓣和因为舒爽绷直的尾巴，掰开臀瓣能清楚的看到她吞吐着她的东西，带着腥甜的粘液每一次都挺进她的更深处，更深处。

她被体内冲刺鞭挞的事物弄得连思考都费力气，手抵着门随着每一次深入呜咽呻吟。直到门外的脚步声渐远，宇智波佐助才放缓了一些力道留她放松，掰过她的下巴对露出来通红汗湿的侧脸吻了一下。接着将退出来一半的性器，再度狠狠的顶进里面，滚烫射进最深处的花心，又狠狠的在她脖颈上咬了一口，印在脖颈上的环痕有两个极深极重的血点——这是吸血鬼特有的咬痕。

被他转过身正面对着他的春野樱与他相比倒是被他折腾的分外狼狈，春野樱捂着脖子上的牙印有些埋怨的看了他一眼，本能与天性让她想跑，可她身体软得不行，站起来都嫌费力气。

“我累了。”

她没好气的抛下这一句想结束，看着宇智波佐助又硬挺起来的物事只觉得腰酸腿软。对方翻涌情绪的黑色眼睛看了她一眼，却没再说话。

说起来是有点不负责任，但做够了发情待解决的身体也得到了满足，所以也该结束了，她有很多话想跟宇智波佐助说，可面对三年后陌生远大于熟悉的他来说，她只想跑得远远的。

“又要走吗。”

他抵着门，把她圈在他的臂弯之间，在这小小的空隙内满都是暧昧。宇智波佐助像是看不懂她拒绝的信号，冷冽的声音一次又一次响在他的耳边。

“向上次一样，再渺无音讯个几年吗？那你这次要多久？五年？十年？还是一百年？”

春野樱对上宇智波不掺一点杂质的黑色眼睛，带着他的质问让她的委屈从心底逐渐溢满了出来。

男人看见她的眼泪显然慌乱了一下，以为是自己说得太厉害了，没等他说点什么，春野樱带着哭腔的声音直把他的话给堵回了喉咙眼去。且哭得越来越凶，像坏掉的水龙头，没有一点要停下来的趋势。

“我没有！呜……我……你当初要去长老集会、我看到你的家纹才知道你姓什么……你从来都不告诉我…呜呜呜…我那么喜欢、喜欢佐助君……可是你那么厉害……我这么平平无奇，你以后身边还会有好多女人…我、你肯定讨厌我了………”

女孩哭得上气不接下气，呜呜咽咽的，宇智波佐助慌乱地替她拭去眼泪，无奈的低叹了一口气：“……我以为是你讨厌我。”

“……我才不会、呢……”

她哭得稀里哗啦，他只好把她揽在怀里，顺着她的后背抚摸，亲吻她的耳：“不觉得你平平无奇。也不会有很多女人。”

春野樱抽噎了一下，哭得发红的眼睛看他：“那你……为什么……为什么这么熟练……”

宇智波佐助是真的无奈了，凑近她的耳朵，声音压得极低，一字一顿地说道：“因为我…日思夜想。”

怀里的粉毛显然没能快速反应过来这话里的多重意味，反应过来时羞红着脸，低叫了一声开什么玩笑。

这句熟悉的口癖让宇智波佐助觉得分外的想念，这提醒着他，眼前的春野樱真实且鲜活的存在着他的面前。

心底涌着无奈的情绪，然而更多却是愿意顺应她的释然。

败给她了。

他解下披风，盖住春野樱光裸着的身子，摸摸她的头：“你先走吧。”

女孩愣了一下：“那你呢。”

宇智波佐助尴尬了咳了咳，春野樱下意识低头看去，顿时了然。

“……我一会儿就过去。”

“我……”

见春野樱还不走，宇智波佐助几乎是有些疑惑的看了她一眼，女孩抓了一下他已经有些发皱的衬衣，结结巴巴地开口：我……我可以帮帮佐助君。

原本充斥着肉体碰撞与暧昧呻吟的狭小卫生间还从未像此刻这边静谧。

宇智波佐助压着呼吸，难耐的按住春野樱的后脑，起初温热口腔包裹时的柔软触感就让他几乎有些难以忍受，腹腔里升腾的欲望像让他立刻就按住她的后脑让她吞吐的更深一些，但为了给她适应的时间，他只好隐忍欲望来克制。

“唔……哈唔、……”好大……

春野樱费力的吞吐他的东西，可他太大了，她怎么样都不是太舒服，只好含住柱体慢慢地吸吮舔弄，他的味道充盈在她的鼻间，听见他舒服的喘息试着吞吐更深一些，果然又听见他一声沙哑的低喘。

她看了他一眼，像是传递她没关系的信号。却不懂她嘴里含着他性器的这副模样给了他多大的冲击力。

索性不再看她湿漉漉的眼神，在快要到达顶点是用力按住她的后脑。

想让她更深一些……再快一些……全部都含着他的物事……

全部的，让她沾染上他的欲望。

女孩被突然他凶猛起来的动作弄得措手不及，下意识的吸气反而让对方更加畅快，被顶到喉咙深处的感觉逼得她眼泪都出来了，原本搭在宇智波佐助的手上的尾巴也因为凶狠的动作呜咽着收紧，深入在嘴里的物事几乎是发狠地进出与蹂躏，炽热顶端顶进去时几乎想让她干呕，为了获取呼吸而吸气的动作使肉与肉之间的摩擦来得更加紧密，滚烫精液猝不及防地就射了她一嘴。

性器拖着黏液缓慢地退了出去，等顶端与舌尖分离时宇智波佐助放松地一喘，又抬眼皱着眉看向对方。

“你……吞下去了？”

“嗯……嗯…”

春野樱低着头，面红耳赤的心想不能让他知道自己又湿了一大片。尾巴松松软软的蹭着男人的指尖，抬头悄悄看了一眼一直不说话的佐助，才发现对方也面红耳赤的别过脸。

拽几张卫生纸清理好地方，佐助抱起被披风裹着的樱从窗外跳了出去，穿过重重的密林，迎着深秋微凉的风向城堡前行。

他看了一下怀里的女孩，本身情事就耗尽了她的体力，这时候已经有了困意，脑袋有一下没一下蹭着他的胸膛就要睡过去，却还强撑着睡意看他。

“怎么了。”

宇智波佐助低下头，春野樱就看见了他脖颈上她亲的吻痕和魅魔的标记，微微怔了一下，拽着他的衣服小声说道：“……要去你家吗？”

“嗯。”宇智波佐助的声音沉稳，带着微凉的夜风更多了几分清冽。“去见一下兄长和父亲大人。”

“那我……你身上有我的标记和味道……会不会…”

“不会。”

“为什么？”

宇智波佐助看着困到眼皮打架的女孩，不自觉笑了一下，眼里晃着他自己都难以察觉的温柔。

“因为你是出于我自己的意愿选择的配偶。”

女孩撑不住困意，还没听完他这句话就睡了过去，均匀呼吸淌在他身上，再没什么比此刻更加鲜活与珍贵。

他撑开翅膀，替她遮挡住月光，声音轻不可闻。

“晚安。”


End file.
